


Anata no ude no naka de

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, Concerts, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tenía ganas de arrodillarse en el escenario, y quedarse allí hasta que alguien no hubiera llegado a llevárselo a la fuerza, posiblemente para hacerlo acabar pronto en una cama; posiblemente Daiki, pero sentía que no habría tenido la fuerza de oponerse si hubiera sido otra persona a salvarlo, siempre que pusiera fin a esa agonía.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Anata no ude no naka de

**Anata no ude no naka de**

**(En tus brazos)**

Ryosuke nunca había sido alguien de quejarse.

Podía hacerlo por razones fútiles, cuando estaba de malo humor o cuando trataba de llamar la atención ajena, pero cuando había algo realmente malo prefería quedarse en silencio, tratando en cambio de mostrarse alegre como siempre, para no dar indicios que pasara algo.

En ese momento, sin embargo, tenía ganas de gritar.

Tenía ganas de arrodillarse en el escenario, y quedarse allí hasta que alguien no hubiera llegado a llevárselo a la fuerza, posiblemente para hacerlo acabar pronto en una cama; posiblemente Daiki, pero sentía que no habría tenido la fuerza de oponerse si hubiera sido otra persona a salvarlo, siempre que pusiera fin a esa agonía.

Desde hace unos días, no estaba bien; se había resfriado, y mucho, pero no había dado mucha importancia a eso. El día antes había estado aún peor, pero había le había sacado unas aspirinas a Hikaru, y de alguna manera había tenido éxito de llegar a la noche, cuando los ensayos por el concierto de Nagano finalmente habían acabado.

Había tratado de acostarse temprano, diciéndole a Daiki que estaba cansado, y había esperado que le pasara durante la noche.

Ahora, un poco más allá de la mitad del concierto, estaba a punto de rendirse.

Estaba _cansado_. Más que cansado, tal vez. Harto. Destruido. Se sentía como si su próximo paso tendría que ser el último, y casi esperaba que fuera así.

Daiki se había acercado unas veces mientras cantaban, esforzándose de seguir sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo echándole unas miradas interrogativas.

Detrás del escenario no le había podido hablar, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, probablemente Ryosuke habría seguido fingiendo de estar bien.

No tenía sentido hacerlo preocupar, al menos durante el concierto no.

“¿Ryosuke?” el tren de su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Yuri, y cuando el mayor levantó los ojos se dio cuenta del hecho que tenía que haberlo llamado unas veces ya.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, parpadeando, con la sensación de tener los ojos llorosos.

“Anda, deja de fantasear. Tenemos que volver al escenario por el encore.” le dijo, impaciente.

Yamada se sintió tirar por un brazo e hizo una mueca, siguiendo los demás de vuelta al escenario como si se estuviera dirigiendo al patíbulo.

Tuvo la fuerza de seguir cantando. Moviéndose, si debía. Saludando las fans, sonriendo, tratando de reaccionar a los demás que trataban de animarlo, pero sentía de haber llegado al límite.

Y empezaba a sentiré irritado, sin que fuera algo racional.

¿Dónde estaba Daiki? ¿Por qué no lo estaba salvando?

Empezaba a preguntarse cuanto habría sido inapropiado correr hacia de él, echarse en sus brazos y dormirse de esa manera, pero al final renunció.

Todavía no estaba tan loco de hacer algo así, pero lo estaba bastante de tener visiones de camas, edredones y medicinas.

Y los brazos de Daiki. Estaba seguro que si el mayor lo hubiera abrazado en ese momento, habría tenido la fuerza de resistir a los últimos minutos de esa lenta tortura, pero Daiki estaba en el otro lado del escenario, ocupado saludando las fans, echándose unas miradas furtivas.

Ryosuke hizo una mueca, cuidado que nadie lo viera.

No sabía cuantos minutos quedaban, al final de ese maldito concierto.

~

“¿Ryo?”

La voz de Daiki llegó amortiguada cuando finalmente se echó en l cama, gimiendo ruidosamente.

No le contestó, y no porque no quisiera hacerla. Tenía unas dificultades en articular sonidos, y esperaba que su novio se diera cuenta.

Unos segundos más tarde el mayor lo alcanzó en la habitación, apoyando la cartera al suelo y sentándose al pie de la cama, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Kota dijo que ellos van a cenar juntos. ¿Qué quieres hacer, quieres ir con ellos?”

Yamada no encontró la fuerza de levantar la cabeza, para mostrarle su expresión de asco. La idea de comer, en ese momento, lo enfermaba.

“No gracias. No tengo hambre.”

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio que no supo interpretar; sintió a Daiki que se agitaba en la cama, acercándose.

“Ryosuke, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no tienes hambre?” se mordió un labio, inseguro. “¿Hice algo? Hace toda la noche que te comportas de manera rara. Me ignoraste, y todo el concierto fuiste como... apagado. ¿Qué puedo haber hecho de tan serio de hacerte perder el apetito?” le preguntó, tratando de mantener un tono entretenido, pero no pudiendo mascarar la ansiedad en la pregunta.

Ryosuke habría reído de su preocupación, si hacerlo no hubiera implicado demasiado esfuerzo físico.

“No hiciste nada.” murmuró. “Eres tonto, Dai-chan. Eres realmente tonto.” dijo, improvisamente enojado. “¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? ¿No ves que estoy cerca de la muerte? ¿No ves que seguro tengo fiebre, que estuve mal todo el concierto, que... ¡ay!” hizo un gemido quejumbroso, rodeándose en las mantas para taparse. “Eres un novio inútil. ¡Vete!” le ordenó, agitándose bajo el edredón, tratando de cubrirse sin tener que levantarse.

Daiki respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

“Pues, ¿es esto?” preguntó, aliviado. “Ryo-chan, cielo, yo pensaba que hubiera pasado algo horrible, que estuviera enfadado conmigo por alguna razón, y en cambio...”

“¡Daiki!” lo interrumpió el menor, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¡Y en cambio estoy enfermo! ¿Qué, estás feliz que esté enfermo y que tú me ignoraste? ¿No es esto también algo horrible?”

Daiki suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No contestó a su novio, prefirió en cambio acercarse más, quitando las mantas bajo de él y desenredando la maraña que había creado el menor, luego le quitó la camiseta y el cinturón.

“¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te parece el momento? Estoy enfermo y te odio, el sexo es lo último que...”

El mayor le echó un vistazo, extendiéndose hacia su maleta.

“Estoy tratando de ponerte el pijama, tonto. Dijiste que estás muy mal y que estás a punto de morir, que te ignoré y no hice nada por ti... sólo estoy tratando de remediar.” le explicó, y entonces Yamada se calló, dejando que el mayor lo desnudara y lo ayudara a ponerse el pijama, arropándolo.

“Lo siento, no debería haberme enfadado contigo. Pero, Dai-chan...” se encogió de hombros, suspirando. “No me gusta estar enfermo. Hoy el concierto fue horrible, y no sabía qué hacer. Bien, me habría gustado que tú hicieras algo, pero no quería que te preocuparas por mí. Es...” rio, avergonzado. “Es un poco un contrasentido, ¿verdad?”

Daiki rio, asintiendo.

“¿Qué querías que hiciera, chibi?” preguntó tiernamente, acariciándole la frente, descubriendo que estaba efectivamente caliente.

“Que me abrazara.” contestó seguro el menor. “Que me abrazara, te disculpara con el público y me sacara. En los brazos. Y me llevara de vuelta al hotel para arroparme y que te cuidara de mí.”

“Lo siento, llego tarde para crear un escándalo que probablemente habría enterrado los Hey! Say! JUMP. Pero ahora estás en las mantas, ¿no? Tengo tiempo para cuidarme de ti.” le dijo, asomándose para besarle suavemente los labios.

Yamada no oyó, o fingió de no oír, la ironía en su voz.

Asintió firme, tirándose las mantas hasta el cuello.

“¿Me das algo por la fiebre? Creo que esté subiendo, no me siento bien. Y me duele un poco la cabeza. Y tengo nauseas.”

Daiki estaba cansado después del concierto, pero aunque hubiera esperado que acabara para comer algo y luego acostarse, en ese momento pareció olvidar el cansancio.

Se puso a trabajar para buscar algo da darle a Ryosuke, y después que el menor hubo tomado la medicina volvió a su lado, acariciándole de vuelta la frente en un gesto instintivo.

“Dai-chan, sabes... cuando dije que estaba a punto de morir, bien, estaba claramente una exageración. Pues no hace falta que estés allí mirándome como si me quedaran unos minutos de vivir.” Ryosuke se burló de él, mientras el mayor se encogía de hombros, sin intención de dejarlo.

“No importa. Fui un novio horrible y ahora voy a remediar, que lo quieras o no.” suspiró, bajándose para besarle la frente. “De todas formas, podría haberme dicho antes del concierto que estabas enfermo. Podríamos haber hecho algo para hacerte sentir mejor.” suspiró. “Lo sé qué no te gusta decir que estás mal, chibi, pero ni siquiera puedes descuidarte de esta manera y luego llegar al punto de... ¿Qué estás haciendo?” se interrumpió, viendo a su novio que trataba de tirarle un brazo, el entrecejo fruncido.

“Trato de cuidarme de mí mismo, de estar mejor y todo lo que dijiste. Pero tú no estás colaborando.” le informó, tratando todavía de tirarlo cerca, hasta que Daiki no se rindió, hizo como para tumbarse encima de las mantas, pero Ryosuke fue más rápido, y lo hizo tumbar bajo de esas a su lado.

“¿Qué resolviste así?” preguntó Daiki en aire entretenido, mientras el menor se acercaba a él, ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, suspirando de beatitud.

“Te lo dije, ¿no?” contestó Yamada. “No hay medicina mejor que esta. Por esto estoy enfermo, ¿sabes? Es tu culpa para no darme bastante atenciones. Y no me quieres bastante.” le regañó, abrazándole la cintura.

“Claro.” remarcó Daiki, cáustico. “Es verdad. Te quiero tan poco que mira cómo te has reducido.” fingió de darle razón, y luego sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

“Exactamente.”

“¡Ryosuke!” el mayor lo abrazó, a pesar de todo, besándole la cara. “Puedes decir lo que quieres. Puedes decir que no me di pronto cuenta del hecho que estabas enfermo, puedes decir que no hice nada por ti, pero no puedes decir que no te quiera.” suspiró otra vez, llevando una mano bajo su mentón, haciéndole levantar la cara. “Si no te quisiera, me habría escapado en la habitación de alguien de los chicos para escaparme de los gérmenes, te habría echado una aspirina y habría vuelto mañana para controlar que estuvieras vivo.”

El menor se mordió un labio, reflexionando.

“Nunca lo habrías hecho.” precisó, haciendo reír a su novio.

“No, claro que no chibi.” le besó suavemente los labios, acariciándole el pelo. “En estas condiciones, no creo que habrías sobrevivido mucho tiempo. Sabes, puede ser que subestimé la situación; si dices que no tienes hambre, de verdad tienes que tener una enfermedad muy seria.” se burló de él, esquivando con facilidad un golpe débil por parte del menor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y Daiki empezaba a sospechar que su novio estuviera durmiendo.

Dejó de abrazarlo, delicadamente, y en cuanto le tomó las muñecas para que Ryosuke hiciera lo mismo, lo sintió resistir.

“Ni lo intentes.” masculló, abrazándolo de vuelta, sin abrir los ojos. “¿Sabes qué si tuviera que alejarte estaría pronto peor? No puedes moverte, lo siento.” siguió, luego sonrió y frotó la cara contra el pecho del mayor, de una manera que le recordó a Daiki un gato que ronroneaba.

Suspiró teatralmente, volviendo a abrazarlo.

“Debería haberte dejado aquí en espera que te recuperara. Me metí en problemas.” se burló de él.

“No podía. Me quieres, ¿no? Pues quédate aquí abrazándome hasta que no estaré mejor.” murmuró.

“Lo dices como si fuera una punición.”

“¿No lo es?”

Daiki se asomó hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz, volviendo bajo las mantas y buscando una posición cómoda para abrazar a su novio, dejando que le apoyara la cabeza contra el pecho.

“¿Sabes qué te digo, chibi?” le susurró al oído. “Por mi parte, si tengo que quedarme así, puedes no recuperarte tan pronto.”

“Eres un novio horrible, ¿sabes?”

Daiki se echó a reír, asintiendo.

“El peor del mundo. Tendrás tiempo de enfadarte conmigo cuanto te bajará la fiebre.” lo abrazó más, besándolo. “Descansa bien, Ryo-chan. Te quiero.”

“Tonterías.” masculló el menor, la voz somnolienta.

Daiki no le dijo nada más, y se quedó mirándolo en la penumbra de la habitación mientras se rendía rápido al sueño.

Cerró los ojos, luego, tratando de dormirse, seguro del hecho que en esa posición no iba a ser fácil.

Empezaba a tener hambre, mientras volvía el cansancio por el concierto, junto a la sensación que esa cercanía arriesgaba de hacer enfermar a él también.

Pero no le importaba de nada.

No había precio que no estuviera dispuesto a pagar para poderse quedar lo más tiempo posible con Ryosuke entre los brazos.


End file.
